Mirror
by maddytheconqueror
Summary: Everything is great in Arendelle. It's been a year since Queen Elsa's coronation. In a few days Anna will be married to Kristoff. Needless to say the future is looking bright for the sisters. However, the past has a way of haunting you. For Elsa, her past is just a little more dangerous and it has a way of hurting far more people. After all, your worst enemy is usually yourself.


Title: Mirror

 _Author's Note: Alright lovelies, this idea has been dancing around in my head for FOREVER, even before Frozen 2 was announced. Let's just say, this is my interpretation of what I think should happen in Frozen 2. Not what will happen, but hell, if they want to take my idea Disney can go right ahead. ANYWAY, this is the first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review, follow, ect. Also! You can go follow me on my Tumblr blog (username; maddytheconqueror). I post the chapter on Tumblr two days prior to posting it on here._ _ **Warning: There will be implied Helsa in future chapters.**_

* * *

"Elsa! Lilies or Yellow Ice Plants?" Anna asked excitedly as she slid into Elsa's office. The Queen was sitting at the large mahogany desk that her father once sat at surrounded by parchments with different contracts, treaties, and proposals. Icy blue eyes traveled from a large document concerning trade with Corona. With a smile Elsa set the paper among the others and gave Anna her full attention.

"Lilies would be better for a wedding, don't you think?" She knew her opinion would mean little to her younger sibling. Anna had already made up her mind, despite her need for Elsa's view on the matter.

Anna bit her lip and held up the Yellow Ice Plants. The cluster of yellow petals met in the middle, hugging a darker yellow center. "I thought so… but I just couldn't pass these up. They are just so cute. I'm sure Kristoff won't mind." Elsa bit back a larger smile that threatened to stretch across her painted lips. "That and the name itself if a perfect reason to pick it. If you look past the irony. I mean, I know there are other colors of Ice Plants, but yellow. When I think of ice I don't think yellow." As Anna's wedding approached Elsa could see her sister becoming a little more flustered with everything; not that Anna wasn't already energetic. Still, it amazed the Queen just how many words her little sister managed to fit into a span of ten seconds.

Elsa stood and threw her icy cape behind her as she walked to Anna who hung by the doorway. "Anna, calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm." She beamed with a grin. "There is just so much to do! I'm getting married in a few days, Elsa."

In a loving motion Elsa brushed back a loose strand of auburn hair out of Anna's flustered face. "And I will help in any way I can."

Anna quickly wrapped her freckled arms around her sister's slim waist and pulled her into a hug. Elsa returned the sentiment. "You are the best, Elsa." The Queen couldn't control her smile at this point. With everything that she had put her sister through in the past this was the least she could do; this and so much more. After a second, Anna grasped Elsa's hand and pulled her toward the courtyard. "Come on; we have a lot to prepare for!"

Elsa laughed deep in her chest as Anna attempted to pull her into a run. "I'll meet you down there, okay. I just don't feel like running."

She nodded like an excited child before running off to where Olaf, and the servants were all setting up the tables. Elsa composed herself before continuing with calm, even steps. She was the Queen after all, and although being a sister came first she still had to uphold her regal disposition. Kai appeared at her side a second later with a soft look on his face. "Are you excited, your majesty?"

She returned the smile with a dazzling one of her own. "Yes. I cannot wait for Anna's wedding…"

The gentle chuckle he replied with made Elsa look toward him with a confused look. "I meant **your** anniversary, my queen."

"My anniversary?"

"Tomorrow it will have been a year since your coronation."

Elsa remained silent as this sunk in. Had it really been a whole year? It went by so fast compared to all the others Elsa had experienced. A loving smile broke passed the expression of realization that hung on her face. "And in a few days Anna will be married." The two stopped and watched the young Princess as she paraded around the courtyard with a jovial grin. "She deserves this happiness. This is her happy ending."

Kai studied his queen, and behind the bright smile that clung to her lips there was a layer of sadness glazed over the deep blue eyes. "You deserve a happy ending too, my Queen."

Chilled fingers danced with each other as she ran her hands across the other. "No," She breathed out in a single sigh, "Anna's is enough for me."

The steward looked back toward the energetic princess. "One day you'll find it."

Her blue eyes fell on him. "Kai?"

"Your own happy ending."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "That's going to be hard if I'm not searching for it."

* * *

A heavy wind blew against the walls of the large ice castle. Even after all the time it still stood strong against the elemental prowess. Marshmallow sat on a lone throne in the chandelier room as he watched a pile of Snowgies happily creating a large tower to reach the swinging ice. The incessant chirping had been a pleasant addition to the otherwise quiet castle Queen Elsa had given to him, but still his younger brothers got annoying quickly. There were other groups of Snowgies running amuck, creating senseless havoc to his beautiful castle. He would clean it up tonight, just like he did every night when they finally fell asleep.

He went to lean back in his throne and close his snowy eyes when a strange shudder erupted through the delicate ice. The Snowgies in the tower all gave a little yelp as they tumbled to the hard floor. With a chirp of laughter they all sat up and began to chase one another. Marshmallow also shot up from him relaxed position and gazed at the open floor. A continuous ripple danced along the blue ice. This had never happened before. He pushed himself up and padded over to the mysterious wave. A couple of curious Snowgies also followed suit. Their mouths formed into a interested 'o'.

A lightning shock ran along their small bodies as a hand shot out from the ripple and gripped tightly to the solid ice. The skin was a pale as the ice itself as crystalline snowflakes clung to its skin. The body pulled itself up and took a large gasp of freezing air. A small cloud of white cascaded around it. It was ice. Pure ice curled into a fetal position. Marshmallow stood aghast at the female body before him. Was this a sister?

The body shuddered as it pushed itself up with one arm, the other shielding its icy breasts. To the onlookers amazement the ice slowly began to disintegrate against porcelain skin. The ice inched across the skin before completely disappearing. Platinum blonde hair bloomed from the bare scalp and fell in waves across the nude body. The naked body stood on shaky legs before standing tall and strong. The on looking Snowgies all gave a cry of happiness before dancing around their companion's bare feet. One ran up to the stranger and nuzzled itself against the cool skin.

A malicious smile tugged at full pink lips. The woman leaned down and placed her hand down for the snowball to jump into; which it did. She had stood back up and ran her other hand along the Snowgies smooth head and under its chin. It chirped happily at the woman while nuzzling the other hand. "My poor babies…" A familiar voice spoke in a chilled tone. A questioning hum escaped the Snowgi as the woman tightened her grip. It's delicate cry rang out across the group. Marshmallow howled in rage as ice spikes shot from his back. The woman lifted her other hand with a quick wave. In stunned fury the snow beast looked down at his frozen feet and roared. The stranger tightened her grasp and crushed the poor, defenseless Snowgi in the pawn of her pale hand. Powder snow danced in the wind as she shook her hand clean. "Left up here all alone." The rest of the Snowgies cowered with tears glimmering against their pure snow. One stepped forward and nudged the motionless pile of snow before letting out a soft wail. "So lost without me." The familiar blue eyes gazed out across her creations.

"No!" Marshmallow bellowed.

"Mama's here." This wasn't their mother. This wasn't Queen Elsa. A distinct rim of red circled the pupil and faded into the entrancing blue. Ice shavings fell from her face as she dug a nail across her cheek with a wicked smile.


End file.
